


Domestic Magic

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Annoyed Draco Malfoy, Boys In Love, Caring Harry, Christmas Fluff, Generous Harry, M/M, Mulled wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco and Harry drink mulled wine.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Domestic Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This genuinely happened to me the other night. 
> 
> Sadly, I had to scrub the wine out of my beige carpet but it made for a good drabble at the very least.

If there were one good thing about the Muggles, Draco had decided, it was their mulled wine. There wasn’t a part of it he didn’t enjoy. He especially loved the rich scent of cloves, cinnamon and the sharp citrus taste of the orange. 

What Draco didn’t love so much was the mess that it left on his expensive beige rug. 

“Bugger,” he swore, eyeing the scarlet stain spreading away from his spilt mug. “I’d only gotten two sips of that.”

Harry cleaned up the wine with a _Scougify_ and a smile. 

“Don’t worry,” Harry said, “I've plenty left to share.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
